Tone Death Murder Spree
by Theresa471
Summary: Insert for the up and coming episode. Three young singers are murdered working on a new musical with Martha Rogers called "Tone Death Murder Spree".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Tone Death Murder Spree

Martha Rogers was exhausted having been studying her Lines for the new play called "Tone Death Murder Spree" off Broadway, otherwise something new to hit her fancy and her students.

It was her manager Jerry Roberts had offered her the role of a life time, and she did need the money. Even if it meant she had the save every penny having to be on her own now, not that she didn't mine it a bit having privacy of her own choosing .

Rehearsals were going non stop for the last week, and everyone was working really hard to get the play into shape.

When it was time for her scenes with Darleen going over the death scene, she never realize that it would actually happened.

Martha went looking into the back of the stage to head out to Darleen's dressing room. Darleen Sommers was a up and coming singer at the age of 26 years of age, this would be her big chance at possible stardom.

When she knocked on her door and walked inside, she was not prepared to see a dead Darleen instead of alive and well, along with a knife through her back.

She screamed...

/

Kate Beckett and her husband Richard Castle were in the middle of playing games in bed, even though not officially together, it was another of those "TIME IN" sessions.

Castle was loving every moment of being together with his wife.

Coming in from the kitchen with drinks and food, Beckett was more interested in Castle, she rolls over to be behind his back setting down the trays next to the bed.

"Yum, this is just wonderful!, she bites the back of her husband's ear. He smiles back at her by taking her hand and placing it else where. He winces at how hard she was kissing him in a most tender spot after two rounds of frantic, crazy sex.

A Few moments later the phone rings, it's Beckett's, since she never really turned it off in the first place.

"Castle, please get that for me!" She says while getting up to talk on the phone.

"Captain Beckett's phone, how can I help you?" He asked in his usual stupid tone.

"It's Ryan, I need to have you and Captain Beckett to come to 34th street in New York City, it's the new off Broadway musical "Tone Death Murder Spree", Castle, Martha found the body in one of the dressing rooms, we have her here at the Precinct giving us a statement, but you need to go to the sight and investigate, I understand Lanie and Alexis are on the scene right now.

/

Hunter in charge of the musical, was really upset at the fact that the show had it's share of bad news the past few weeks, and now this! He was told to wait for the captain of the 12th precinct to arrive, along with the entire crime scene unit, and county medical examiner.

Sergeant Javier Esposito with his partner at the 12th precinct with Martha Rogers, had to keep telling Mr. Hunter to shut up three times with his "Oh, I sorry" routine.

In the back of the stage...Lanie Parish and Alexis Castle were placing the body onto the gurney after checking the area for clues, other then the fact she was stabbed into the back along with piercing the chest.

"Alexis, leave it open for now, until Beckett and Castle get here." She tells her, while Alexis went off to check the area further.

Esposito came over to speak with Lanie after having to get back from his honeymoon with Sung Wung.(Please read Differences Between The Two to understand).

Otherwise he did his usual routine with the investigation and having to run into Hunter a fews to be a real pain.

/

Out back the rest of the group for the musical were practicing to keep up with there vocal chores and mostly for there own selves, they were missing Martha Rogers and her support to have everything done before the opening.

It was now up to Judith Brothers to take over the main singing role from Darleen Sommers. Judith was 23 years old, six feet, weighing at 160 pounds with light brown hair, and a voice like an angel.

When everyone was told to leave for the night, with the police were still out front checking out the crime scene. Judith had gone to her dressing room to change, before leaving out the back entrance. She was just glad the alley way had lights to see where she was going in the first place.

/

Martha Rogers was told to go home as well at the Precinct after giving her statement to Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez.

She didn't feel up going home right away, instead she headed on over to the Old Haunt for a quick drink and something to eat. She knew that her son was at the crime scene, so it would be just the regular Bartenders this evening.

After saying good night to the detectives, she went directly to the bar with very little traffic getting into her way.

/

In the alleyway of the musical, Judith had felt like someone was watching her in the first place, she kept turning around her to see if anybody was following her.

She was lucky to catch a cab at this time of the night, she was able to make it into her Manhattan apartment, her parents were currently away in Paris for a two week vacation, it had given her the peace and quiet to study her music.

Judith takes the elevator to the fifth floor, while passing several of the neighbors in the hallway.

She was able to find her keys very quickly before opening the door, and trying to turn on the light with everything in her hands.

She was able to get to her bedroom, before someone in a black hood came up from behind her to cut her throat with a sharp razor edge blade, while dropping her body onto the brown rug. The knife is dropped next to her body and having to leave the front entrance having taken off the hood and throwing it down the laundry chute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Tone Death Murder Spree

Beckett and Richard Castle were going over the last of the crime scene with Esposito, Ryan and L.T. The body of Darleen was removed and sent to the morgue for an autopsy, for the reasons how she actually died.

Lanie would be doing the work, starting in a few minutes, while all of the other employees are busy with there own work.

/

Old Haunt

Martha Rogers wasn't in a good mood to drink in the first place, despite the bar busy most of the evening, she might be even lucky to pick up any one, other then the fact that idiot Hunter came in to bother her before going home in the first place.

Thinking to herself..."There is a man that really scares the heck out of her."

When she walked over to his spot after leaving, she had found a book of matches on his table that had some type of blood or some form of red material on it. She asked Andy the bartender for a plastic container to place the match book in as evidence.

She would wait for the morning after getting some sleep to see her daughter in law Captain Beckett at the 12th precinct, and show it to her on what she was able to find.

/

When Hunter had arrived home at his Manhattan apartment a few blocks away from Judith Brothers. First thing he did was wash the blood off his hands and face, before taking off his clothes and dropping them onto the bedroom floor.

He had made sure that the water was hot, just enough to take a shower without getting scolded.

He was feeling some what better after the shower, along with finally getting off the blood. Hunter was able to fall asleep without having his nightly nightmares.

/

The next morning for the Morgue.

Lanie Parish was exhausted from the entire night, however she had just received another dead body that was found. When Esposito had called her, he had just received the call from a 911 tip. Himself, Ryan and Sung Wung were heading out to the apartment to investigate the crime scene.

Alexis had just walked in to start her shift, when she looked at Lanie's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Another body was found having to be a part of the "Tone Death Murder Spree" musical."

"Has my grandmother been told all this latest information?"

Lanie started to yawn after the night she had. "I have no idea!"

/

At the crime scene...

Sung Wung and Ryan were inside checking the body of Judith Brothers.

"Ryan, did you see this? Showing him the matchbook with the blood stain.

"It seems to be the same that Martha Rogers found at the Old Haunt, we need to put this into the evidence bag." She takes one of the bags from her side pocket of her uniform, it was getting to tight on her having to be three months pregnant.

"I will inform Esposito of this finding Detective Ryan." As she moves off into another direction.

"Sure, you do that!" Talking to himself again, it was starting to be too much of a habit lately.

/

Hunter left his place to starting figuring a replacement for his two singers, knowing full well the musical was doom, and a ton of money lost for it's supporters. And not caring at all who is going to take over.

When he had arrived at the Theatre, police were all over the area checking once again for anything out of the ordinary.

Captain Kate Beckett was alone this time with out her husband having to be working at his P.I. office with Haley.

She needed to speak with this Hunter again having to check his hands for any type of markings. There was nothing at all for this time around.

And in the meantime Beckett noticed Martha walking into the back entrance looking just awful, and it seem that she has been crying a number of hours.

"Martha, I am so sorry about all this." She goes to hug her like always for support.

"It's all right kiddo, I should be used to it by now after all this time, and besides, I would of never thought that two of my favorite singers would wind up dead, any suspects right now?"

This is where Beckett had to be careful with giving Martha too much information, she has a loose tongue at times, that just might scare away the killer in the process.

She had an idea for where she needed to speak with her husband about it."Listen Martha, I need to see Rick about something important, let me know on how it goings with the musical."

"I will Kate, excuse me." She walks off to check on the other girls.

Beckett pulled out her cell phone. Castle picked up on the second ring."Rick, where are you?" She asked.

"On my way home, why?" He was driving his Ferrari with the traffic having to be heavy at the moment.

"When you get home, wait for me, I have an idea on how to find the killer for the two girls that were killed."

"I will, just as long as the traffic doesn't get any heavier, otherwise I will see you soon." She ends the call before checking the area one last time.

/

Twenty minutes later

Castle finally made it home. He walks in turning up the lights and the heat a little. He walks over to the frig to have something quick to drink. It was at this point his wife walks into the door full of zest running over to the kitchen counter.

"What is this big idea of yours?" Handing her a cup of ice tea and two cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Tone Death Murder Spree

Hunter went into the back of the dressing rooms again without any one seeing where he was going in the first place. He went to listen to the two girls in the hall practice the tunes they will be doing for the opening.

He liked the two young ones both Jenny and Susan, they really had nice voices, better then the first two. He's been wanting to get close to them for the past few weeks, but they wanted no part of him.

And he wanted to get back at them for having to turn down his advances. He would wait until later to pounce on Jenny after everyone had gone and left the theatre.

/

Two hours later having to be ten o ' clock at night, Jenny Wilson decided to take the back entrance instead of the front. She knew that there was plenty of light to see in the alley.

However she did not make it all that far, when a rope was thrown around her neck to cut off her breathing, but she didn't go down with out a fight having to scratch who ever was trying to kill her.

Jenny with her last dying breath was able to scratch the person's right arm with her nails, before Hunter picked up the body and placed into the garbage container next to the entrance door and closing it, before heading back in to cover his bleeding arm.

He made sure the arm was bandaged, along with the blood going down the sink to cover his tracks.

/

Castle just could not believe it, even with a crazy idea no less.

"Do you know just how dangerous it can get trying to catch Hunter without having him to catch on?" Taking a gulp of his juice while sitting at the kitchen counter listening to his wife talk with the rest of the plan.

"I realize that Rick, we will just pull a mission impossible on him thinking that he somewhere else, we just need to be quick about it with examining his arm during the time, he thinks that he's in the emergency room."

"And let's just hope this pans out or else my mother will never have piece of mind for when it comes to the Broadway theatre, let alone having to trust anyone ever again.

"I agree on that point of your statement Rick, and besides she will never let us live it down." He choked on his juice before chuckling at his wife.

/

In the back alley of the Tone Death Murder Spree musical.

The local garbage truck came by to empty it's container for a Thursday morning, when one of the workers spotted something, all three of them got off the truck to check it out.

This is when they spotted the body at the bottom of the trash compactor, along with calling in the police.

/

Kate Beckett was on her way over to the 12th precinct when she received the call about the third body being found for the musical, and this time in the garbage compactor.

She asked to have the entire crime scene unit show up to check for any type of blood residue that was not the victim's blood.

As far as she knew, Lanie and her department have been advised, along with everyone else involved with the musical.

This will probably be the last time, Martha would be wanting to show up at the theatre with three of the women singers winding up dead, and Beckett suspected that Hunter might of been involved once again.

She had to turn around the vehicle to head for the theatre, and calling her husband Richard Castle at home.

"What happen Kate, did Hunter freak out once again?" Going over the conversation he had with his wife last night in regard to Hunter and his whacked out mind.

"It would seem at this point Rick, I will let you know later on what I find in the first place, I also suggest you speak with your mother, I have a feeling, she will really go off the wall with this one."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Tone Death Murder Spree

Early in the morning Hunter woke up to a blazing headache and throbbing with his arm from last night, he needed to do something really quick about the possible infection with his right arm.

However he would wait a bit to see what is what happening at the theatre, he still had a job to do in the first place.

/

Meanwhile...

Castle and Beckett were setting up there Mission Impossible scenario at the theatre, for where someone from the top of Hunter's head knocking him out and placing him onto the make shift gurney and then head for the emergency room.

Word had gotten to Beckett at the theatre that Hunter was arriving in a few minutes to begin with there little game.

Alexis on the top of the catwalk was ready to do her thing, while trying to be really quiet.

Hunter came out from the back entrance to be in the center of the stage, checking things over, when Alexis was given the word to drop the heavy bag onto his bag and knocking him down onto the floor.

"Let's go!" Beckett tells everyone.

/

Hunter was hearing voices around him, while he was coming around.

"Dr. Anderson, Mr. Hunter is finally coming around." As nurse Haley said to the emergency room physician."

"Just make sure you keep a close watch on Mr. Hunter, he has a possible concussion, and it's why we need to get him downstairs for a cat scan stat!"

"Yes Doctor Anderson." He leaves to check up on his other patients in the emergency room ward.

Hunter woke when the nurse was finishing taking blood from his left arm, since she knew how, having practiced a few times the past few months.

Haley told Hunter that she will be right back handing the tube with Hunter's blood to the technician outside. She tells him to hurry with the blood type, he goes into his make shift medical unit to start working on the blood sample with Lanie and Beckett looking on.

Haley came back in to check on her patient. "Do you mind telling me where I am right now?' He asked with a serious tone.

"Of course, your in the Manhattan Medical Center emergency room, you were brought in earlier having been hit with something very heavy from the catwalk, you were lucky that you weren't kill in the first place."

"How long was I out anyway?"

"A couple of hours, it's why Dr. Anderson wants to do a cat scan on you, to make sure your going to be fine."

He went to look at his arm, it's been taken care of without him realizing it in the first place. "Did you do this nurse?" Calling her over to look at his right arm.

"Yes, I did Mr. Hunter, I had to cleaned it up before getting infected, I suggest that you follow up with your primary care doctor once your released from him."

"I will be sure to follow up very soon Nurse." He goes to looked at her name. "I see that your first name is Haley, how long have you been working here at the hospital ?"

"Three years now, I don't intend to spend all of my life with just being here, there is more to life then working all of the time."

She says with a grin on her face.

/

Meanwhile Beckett was getting anxious, they could not keep this up longer before he finds out the truth.

The tech was checking his final figures on the samples having to match with the match books found, blood under the nails and found in the garbage container, besides Jenny Wilson and her battle trying to live, but to no avail!

"From what the computer tells me everything is a complete DNA match to Douglas Hunter, he killed those woman for sure."

"Thank you!, Let's go." She gets on her walkie talkie to let everyone know the information. Esposito, Sung Wung and Ryan arrived just in time to walk into the simulation with Captain Beckett, along with Richard Castle following behind.

Hunter was on the gurney getting ready to go with Haley behind him with her gun inside her pocket ready to take action.

"Are you ready Mr. Hunter just relax, this won't take long at all." She says while she sees the Calvary is coming finally.

"Douglas Hunter, I am Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th Precinct, you are under arrest for the murders of Darleen Sommers, Judith Brothers and Jenny Wilson, I suggest you don't move while my detectives place the damn cuffs on you, along with your rights." She was hot under the collar, while Castle was watching her reaction to the arrest.

/

Epilogue

Martha Rogers was standing in the middle of the stage of the musical, she was glad the theatre will be opening in a week, even with the bad press. Martha was listening to Susan sing the main theme of the musical, and she was just beautiful hitting the high note to have everyone watching her finish up with the practice.

Susan was the number four on Hunter's list for having to turn him down, but at least she escape the terror. Martha walked over feeling better having this entire nightmare is over.

/

In the bullpen

It was Ryan and Esposito job this time to interview Douglas Hunter. Beckett and Castle stayed behind the glass to listen.

"Well Mr. Hunter, since your here today, can you tell me "why" you killed those woman for your your pleasure?"

Hunter was playing with his hands trying to find the right words, he waived his rights to have a lawyer, since the evidence was pure and simple.

"Why?, Why?, I killed them because I felt like it !" He did not say anything else after that...

/

Loft

Castle and Beckett having to be in the kitchen having a bite to eat.

"I must say Rick that Mission Impossible idea really worked well, we should do it more often." He comes around her to place his arms around her.

"How about we go into the Bat cave to find out how to really play games Batgirl?"

"Sure Batman!...And before she knew it, she was lift up by her husband, and carried into the bedroom. He goes to lock the door just to be making sure.

"Welcome to the Bat cave!" he says before changing into his Batman character.

He goes to fly over her head, while having been placed on the bed.

"Really Batman, you can do better then that!" He goes to swoop down onto her body covering her totally to really have her in a sexual array.


End file.
